


Eldemore Drabbles and Short Oneoffs

by cjr09



Category: Eldemore
Genre: "what no you can't ship all the dads together', 'but cj you have so many stories going on', 'you can't make this many stories for drabbles', Angst, a'ight who's ready for this, because OF COURSE that's what I'm starting with, don't worry I got this I am a trained professional, just try and stop me the gay cannot be contained, please don't fire me bena, shhhhhhhhhhhhh, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr09/pseuds/cjr09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and shorter oneshots, might be multiple to a chapter might not who knows depends on the individual length but I'll try and keep 'em concise.</p><p>Requests welcome! I'd love to write some shorter stuff on demand for Eldemore. Most of these won't be connected, but maybe I'll do something like that eventually.</p><p>1) Wake me up when it's over<br/>2) Happy Birthday Fenrir!<br/>3) PTA Dads<br/>4) In Which Numair is the Perfect Host</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble Selection #1

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of many things. Here's some angst to start it off- now with more angst! Rip in pieces, birdfamily.
> 
> okay so //what if// we're unconscious right now have been since the Vales and the birdfamily is really worried
> 
>  
> 
> _Wake me up when it's all over_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _When I'm wiser and I'm older_
> 
>  
> 
> _All this time I was finding myself_
> 
>  
> 
> _And I didn't know I was lost_

"C'mon, Sealer," Willy whines, throwing his body weight into the side of the Sealer's bed, gently jostling them but not enough to wake them.

"You're lettin' Azara get off easy, you know! Hasn't had a single challenger this entire time for those glass shards 'a hers. 'Course, she stole 'em from me first, so no need to feel guilty," Willy rambles on, taking the Sealer's hand.

They don't respond, breathing coming soft and even as it had ever since the day Cally had found them in the Flickering Vales, dark magic clawed deep into their mind.

"I had this great setup of pets too, you know. Had a bunch of gifts all laid out, even got you a hat. Sorren even got you a gift! I'm married to the man and it's hard to get him to do that for me. For _his loving husband_ , Sealer!"

They don't respond.

"You're lettin' Yule pass you by," he warns, voice breaking a little as he brings their hand closer to him- they're cold as death and if Willy couldn't see them breathing he'd assume that of them.

"Wake up, Sealer," he whispers, more to himself than the prone hero.

"We've done this together for two years now, and you're just gonna skip out on me? It's third times' the charm, Sealer, not third times' the give up," he jokes, but his voice is quiet and pained and he holds his breath, blinking back sudden tears and he exhales in a shaky sigh.

"I've come this far without crying at your bedside, Sealer, and I'm not about to now," he swears to himself, squeezing their hand.

"Ancients damn it, kiddo, please wake up."

They don't answer him.

"I'll make pancakes if you do."

Their breathing doesn't change.

"Okay, you're right, I'd make 'em anyway, but I'll break out the special vanilla whip for this occasion. It's Yuletide, after all."

Silence.

"Wow, me 'n Scruffles 'ave been teaching you too well. You drive a hard bargain, kiddo. I'll get Sorren to ease up on the homework? He's got a pile waiting for you, you know. Better not leave that too long, pretty sure you've already gone over the due date on some of them."

There isn't even a flicker beneath their eyelids.

"Alright, so I probably can't get him to ease up very much. He's a worried mother bird, you know? Between him and Cally, you've hardly had a bit of alone time since you got back. Cally tries that Elvian mind trick o' his every once and a while, but so far it hasn't been working. Since, ya know, you're still out. I've had to fend off the Monster-In-Law without you, Sealer! Heck, she even brought you a present. Some of those Ancient friends of yours have been around, too- 'parently you're behind on whatever game you've been playing with Faldinreach, and she's pretty pissed about it."

Willy stops rambling for long enough to take another shaky breath, voice wavering.

"Please, please wake up."

Willy breaks his promise to himself.

 

**oOoOoOo**

 

 

Fiore lays curled on the Sealer's chest, flicking at their nose with her tail- this used to be a surefire way to wake them up when she wanted food or petting or attention or all three- but aside from a faint twitch of the Sealer's nose they don't react and they certainly don't wake.

Muzu caws quietly, a reprimand against her trying to forcibly wake the young hero, she knows, but she ignores him in favor of digging her claws into their shirt hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood and Muzu puffs up and caws louder but the Serval ignores him.

Didn't he want the Sealer back too?

Fiore draws up on her front legs to glare at the bird but otherwise doesn't move from her position- she hadn't moved from her favorite spot on the young hero for a few days now and wouldn't until her hunger grew too strong or someone forcibly moved her from their side and the crow hadn't either so he had no right to talk.

She lays back down and glares at their sleeping face.

They would owe her  _so much_ when they finally woke up. She was the one holding off all the worried pets that were threatening to crush them when they did find a way into her house, fending off Willy and Caladaer- which the elvian didn't deserve, he gave the most wonderful scratches behind her ears- and Sorren with his threats of homework that never managed to instill enough fear in the sleeping hero to wake them and Fenrir with his never-ending babbling and whining and promises of seeing the deserts that were his home and all the pets that lived there.

She'd even formed a shaky truce with  _Delilah_ in an effort to keep the Sealer protected- they'd even shredded a stack of homework together in the hopes that the destruction of one of the Sealer's most hated enemies would snap them out of it.

 _Azara_ had even visited- either to steal more glass or wondering what had happened to their Yuletide playmate, maybe both- and Fiore had only let the vicious rune dragon stay in the hopes mortal terror would wake the hero up.

No such luck.

Muzu caws in alarm when her claws pierce the fabric and she slowly, reluctantly pulls them out of the perfect holes they'd left in the Sealer's shirt.

Her stomach rolls with hunger and the pain stabs at her and she wouldn't go through this much trouble for  _Willy_ so the Sealer had better wake up so they can shower her in praise for being the best Serval ever.

They don't and she stays where she is until Willy literally pries the Serval off of them and she scratches at their door and yowls and climbs the house to scratch on their window until they let her back in.

Food can wait. The Sealer can't.

 

**oOoOoOo**

 

The house is quiet, most of the time.

It's not the peace and quiet he fondly asks for when Caladaer and Fenrir are arguing over the latter bringing a Jackalope home in his jaws or Willy and Fenrir loudly teaching Caladaer and the Sealer how to play pirate card games or the Sealer nearly knocking the door off its hinges to show him whatever new dazed creature they've managed to get their hands on with a bright smile and practically hopping with excitement.

Sorren had always chastised them for that- they really were going to break the door down for one day- but the young hero had never heeded his warnings and had kept crashing through the door with more vigor than the last time.

They were still young- they were young and childish and full of hope and always smiling and they were loud and easily excitable but Sorren found he didn't mind the noise that filled his home.

And now it was gone and the silence was ringing in his ears and was making it hard to breathe and think and it felt like he was constantly on the brink of a transformation that only ever seemed to grow more painful the longer he held it off until it had raked through him and he was left raw and sore and empty.

"Alright, Sealer," Sorren croaks, immediately stopping and clearing his throat with a wince- when had he allowed himself to become so burdened by emotion?- and he sits down carefully in the chair by the Sealer's bedside that hadn't moved for upwards of two months.

Fiore glares at him from underneath her tail, curled up on the Sealer's chest, daring him to try and move her and Sorren rolls his eyes at the stubborn Serval but obligingly reaches over to pet her as she uncoils enough for her head to be uncovered.

"I'll have you know that Mother came by for Yule," he starts, feeling more awkward and hopeless than he has in  _years,_ "She brought you a gift. She even gave me a book on parenting, I'll have you know. She was quite looking forward to meeting you formally."

The Sealer doesn't show any sign of waking.

"Some of the neighbors have been wondering about you as well. The man who sells you pets at the bazzar stopped me last time I was walking through to ask about you- he's got some Prong Foxes he thinks you'll like, an 'exclusive pygmy and discount' if you buy them all. Which you will, of course, you'd stop at nothing for more pets- he's also got some new Jackalopes he's been saving for you. Best not keep him waiting, Sealer," Sorren warns, but the change in tone doesn't seem to affect them any more than his previous words did, "Those twins from a few streets down even dropped off some friendship bread for you- it's still good, so far, but it's not going to be forever so you better eat it soon."

They don't respond and Sorren swallows hard.

"You're getting well behind on homework as well, from when you went off the the Flickering Vales and until now. You've had enough of a holiday, don't you think?" He tries, and Muzu is oddly silent above him.

"Speaking of, Cally brought Rue back with him when he went to go get you. Willy's decided we're adopting her, apparently, along with you, though I'm pretty sure we did that a long time ago."

He waits, unsure of what else to say. Unsure of what to  _not_ say.

"Your pets have all but torn the house down, you know. Those Ancient friends of yours are none to happy, either, and you certainly don't want to invoke an Ancient's wrath more than you already have. I should know, of course," he says, voice dry, and he likes to think that if the Sealer were with him they would've laughed.

He takes their hand and sighs.

"Even Azara misses you, you know. I think she's disappointed that she has to settle with just terrifying Willy this year, and even he's not trying to go at her hoard. Leaving that to you when you get up, so you have something to stretch your legs with. 'Nothing like the fear of death to get your blood pumping after a nap', he's been saying," Sorren quotes, voice undeniably fond as he mimics his husband's accent.

"It's quiet around here without you. Not that you're not  _here,_ because you are, but you're not all here," he's stumbling over his words and there are tears in his eyes and his wings shift underneath his skin, itching to burst out.

"Just- wake up soon. We're waiting to celebrate Yule, you know, and the food won't last forever. I'm even making pancakes for Yule dinner, because it's tradition at this point. We haven't had them since you left for the Vales, you know, and Willy might actually keel over from withdrawals soon. He hasn't asked for them, either, you know, so he's just waiting on you to get up and share with him."

it's the same conversation they've had for weeks and it doesn't seem to affect the Sealer any more than before.

"One ti-" he starts, but his voice breaks halfway through and Sorren covers his eyes with one hand and squeezes the Sealer's limp one with the other, trying to even out his waving breathing.

"One- one time offer only, Sealer," he whispers, mimicking the pitch the pet salesman at the bazzar always used on the Sealer that always seemed to work, "If you wake up right now, I won't give you any more homework."

He waits and their breathing doesn't change, there is no flicker of movement underneath their eyes.

Sorren coughs out something that could be a laugh if there wasn't so much pain behind it.

"I didn't think so."

 

**oOoOoOo**

 

There's something like feathers tickling their face- they'd think it Muzu if not for them being much larger and lighter than their crow friend- Fiore's familiar warm weight resting on their chest, tail resting underneath their chin and flicking softly as she dreams. There's a weight to one side of them- someone's leaning into the side of their bed, their hand clasped around the Sealer's, sleeping fitfully in what had to be an uncomfortable position.

The Sealer opens their eyes and watches the snow fall outside their window before turning their head with great difficulty to Sorren's slumped form, smiling despite every bit of them hurting like they hadn't moved in months and they squeeze at his hand, sure to use this as blackmail the second they can.

"Wake up, Sorren."

 


	2. Happy Bday, Gay Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aha what I'm not late for Fenrir's birthday not me no never
> 
> here's some drabbles featuring everyone's favorite super gay aggressive puppy person.
> 
> First two drabbles are connected, rest are not~

"I'm gonna punch Storms in the face," Fenrir grumbles, snarling out the windows at the incoming storm, as though he could scare away the rain with a growl.

"I'll give you five baubles to punch Storms in the face," Willy pipes up immediately, looking up from the book he was reading with interest at the same time Caladaer manages, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Five baubles, I'll hold you to it," Fenrir says, jumping to his feet and barreling out the door.

Thunder and lightning clash overhead and he bolts back in and skids underneath the table and Willy gets up with delight to poke at the wolfkin under the table.

"Well? Did you get him?" the pirate asks, and Fenrir growls something unintelligable at the man before flinching and all but hauling Willy under the table as more thunder rolls over them.

"OW," Willy complains loudly, rubbing the spot on his forehead where he'd hit the kitchen table coming down and mostly succeeds in cracking the back of it trying to sit up fully.

Caladaer quickly joins them under the table before Fenrir has a chance to haul him under- he's learned, unlike Willy- and the pirate huffs and awkwardly throws an arm around each of them with a smile.

"You know, Scruffles, if you'd wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask."

 

* * *

 

 

Sorren comes home early the next morning to find them tangled in a pile of limbs and blankets under the table and he wishes he could say that that was a rare occurrence when Fenrir grabs at his leg sleepily and motions him under the table even though the rain stopped a couple hours ago and the dual moons are shining down with full force.

He'll blame being away from home for a few weeks and the want to sleep next to his husband and sleep deprivation and many other things if someone asks him why he slides halfway under the table and maneuvers himself until he's almost on top of Will, only half under the table and sleeping on the floor's still pretty uncomfortable it's still the floor of his  _home_ so he lies down carefully next to Will and all but passes out on top of his husband.

(When he wakes up he's on Will's other side head on his shoulder and flat on his back with Caladaer wrapped around him in a nearly crushing hug, pinning his arm to the side and Sorren knows from _experience_  that there was no letting go unless Cal choose a different teddy bear or woke up on his own which wasn't all that likely and Fenrir's curled around the elvian, nose in the prince's hair and one arm curled under his own head and the other splayed across them until he's managed to reach Will's side and Sorren breathes out a sigh because he can see the sun starting to rise through the windows but he can't really move anyway and they're warm and the Sealer and Rue are having a sleepover with the twins down the street so they shouldn't be here to gather blackmail so he closes his eyes again and doesn't wake up until they've all slept at least half the morning away.)

 

* * *

 

 

"I guess just telling you to stop crushing on them wouldn't work?" The Sealer tries, and Fenrir huffs, face-down and slumped across the table, the picture of dejected misery.

"There's just one problem with that," he mutters into the table, not bothering to raise his head, and the Sealer leans closer to hear, "I just might be the gayest person alive."

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm gonna take the Sealer to the desert. I'm going to do it and I'm gonna find them amazing pets and they're going to think I'm the best dad."

"Wh- you can't just win th' Sealer's loyalty with pets," Willy says, but they all know it's a lie and Soulbird perks up with interest, clearly listening now at the thought of new pets, red eyes flashing in curiosity.

"I'm gonna get them amazing pets and not sick 'em on Azara. Prepare to be usurped as the best dad, Willy!"

 

* * *

 

 

"If you push me into a snowbank again Fenrir I'm going to push you into a tree."

"Pouncing lessons, Cally! And I'd like to see you try."

Fenrir is picking pine needles out of his hair for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Cally brought a spray bottle home one day and claimed that just because Fenrir was a part of the birdfamily doesn't mean he can do whatever he wanted to their home.

He never would've expected one day he'd be deathly afraid of being sprayed.

 

* * *

 

 

He still has the plushie Cally gave him however long ago, when they first started going to get muffins together.

Cally doesn't ask about it, so he's either forgotten, assumed Fenrir lost and/or gave it up, or knows more than he's letting on and isn't saying anything out of pity or because he wants to save that information for a time when the blackmail is really necessary.

He sometimes hides it in their rooms so that it'll pick up everyone's individual scent when they're getting too thin on it for his liking, until it smells enough like pancakes and sage and pine needles to hold the scent for the length of his next trip and he prides himself on the fact that the others haven't figured it out yet.

 

* * *

 

 

There's an unspoken rule in the birdfamily not to bring up the fact that Fenrir hides his toy in their rooms sometimes.

 

 

* * *

 

He and Cally's first proper date was a winter afternoon where they shared muffins and he taught Cally how to knit a scarf.

 

* * *

 

 

"Haha no. Get out of my garden, please, you're ruining the potatoes."

 

When he didn't the Elvian chased him out and Fenrir knew he had a keeper.

 

* * *

 

 

_A'taihin_ is the last name that packless wolfkin take, a name for shunned or otherwise abandoned wolfkin.

  
He looks at the Sealer trying to spar with Sorren with a giant smile on their face, Willy cheering them on loudly along with Rue and Cally hovering worriedly but with a small smile on their face as the young hero charges the halfborn only to wrap him in a hug, whooping triumphantly as they manage to take him off guard enough to turn their hug into an attack and knocking them both to the ground with their weight.

 

Fenrir decides he needs a new last name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha whooops check that out I switched styles like immediately whelp
> 
> Anyway that was fun! I really enjoy writing Fenrir, even if I'm pretty bad at him thus far. Happy birthday, you giant gay puppy.
> 
> But yes, this chapter's dedicated to the awesome Benathorn (and also Zayin and Jendalie but do they care about this idk) because JEEZ you guys have been working your butts off for us, first with the Eldsonas and now with the winter event and tbh none of us are giving you guys enough credit because honestly Bena I said goodnight to you one day then hello the next morning and you had not slept at all and I don't think you did until like that afternoon
> 
> So this one's to you guys, for giving us these amazing characters and this giant sandbox of lore and art to play in and mold as we will. Thank you guys so much for everything you've done, are currently doing and will do because all of it is amazing and mAN we all really appreciate it- the amount of work you guys put into Eldemore is what sets it apart and makes it something that lives and breathes and has captured our hearts and our minds because this is what's on my mind at all times of the day and I've done more creatively for Eldemore than I think I've done with anything in my entire life and it's constantly getting me to push my boundaries and try something new and difficult and while this is already too long and corny I have to give you as much of a thank you as I can manage because you guys really do deserve it.
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone, and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any prompts you'd like me to try I'd love to hear them and try them out~
> 
> Let me know how I did, if you would! This was an experiment in writing a different and shorter way and it was a lot of fun to do short scenes instead of the usual~


	3. PTADads (And other family members)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the PTA!AU that absolutely no one asked for
> 
> This is the only one I have currently done, but I'll get some others done soon I hope.

This was hardly a party at all- the host was a pompus woman who looked down on the guests, wore one of the tackiest coats Numair had ever seen in any dimension, and her lemon tarts were bland and dry.

And Felix was chatting with her like an old friend, trying to get on the woman's good side, assuredly, and had abandoned his dearest companion Numair who was so gracious as to accompany Felix to this dreadful excuse of a 'social gathering'- he refuses to call it a party anymore- and here Numair was, alone with his thoughts next to the far too sweet punch bowl.

"Can you believe that they let that avian halfborn onto the committee? Look at him wrong and he's liable to hurt someone!" A man- Daniel, was it?- exclaims from nearby, clearly unaware or uncaring of his volume and if Numair weren't watching for it he'd have missed the twitch of Felix's jaw.

"And Helen says that pirate husband of his- and what a poor example to the children to have people like _that_ on the committee- the man even threatened her husband for 'misgendering' their adopted child!"

Felix stands a little straighter with pride but continues his chat about recipes with the host.

"There's only two genders, male and female, and the child's just crying out for attention by 'being neither' or 'being both' or 'one or the other sometimes'" the man barges on, sneering, and Numair rolls his eyes, appearing to flutter in and out of existence and the man startles bad enough to finally stop running his mouth.

"Are- are you okay?" He asks, pointing a shaky finger at Numair and he clicks his tongue at the rude gesture.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just rolled my eyes so hard I disassociated from this plane of existence entirely," he says, waving the hand not holding his barely touched plastic cup of punch, "it happens."

 

* * *

 

 

To be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Numair nor Felix before and I'm sure it shows
> 
> this entire thing was for the final lines there because Numair would absolutely say that but I executed it awfully so rip me


	4. In Which Numair is the Perfect Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tea party is going well.
> 
> Mostly.

The tea party is going well, all things considered.

 

Numair had been nothing but a gracious host, Felix had been behaving, aside from his usual amount of sass, and the Sealer had been fairly attentive in their etiquette lessons and only  seeming to get distracted when a pet escapes one of the rooms and runs by- though they catch the errant pet with an almost terrifying speed and return to their lessons happily enough, so Numair does not correct them.

 

Pet-catching parties were the Sealer's favorites, after all.

 

They are filled with endless questions- every once and a while they will run on for an hour or two, asking about every possible party and how to dress for them, as well as proper ettiqate for each- often at Felix's prompting, in which Numair's human will quickly leave Numair with the Sealer to 'teach them properly'- and promptly find somewhere even remotely comfortable to nap and attempt to take that ridiculously long nap that Felix refers to as 'sleep'.

 

Numair much prefers the Sealer's attitude to napping- they avoid it if at all possible and jerk quickly out of it should they ever accidentally fall into it, heart racing and choking on a scream- and attempt to keep themself awake for as long as possible afterwards, the cycle beginning anew.

 

Yes, the tea party is indeed going well until the door to the Derp's particular section of void swings open with a resounding _bang._

 

The Derp charges into the party room- and how rude, Numair had taught them better than that- rainbow gas trailing behind them in a sparkling arch as they bound towards them- Numair raises his fingers to snap, Felix reaches for his sword as the Derp's great maw opens, wider than their mouth should allow for, revealing their endless, milky blackness and rows upon rows of sharpened teeth and the Sealer gasps, eyes sparkling as they run towards the charging monstrosity--

 

"Derpy!" the Sealer cries, throwing their arms around the thing's neck and hanging on tight as it bounds around happily with them dangling from their neck.

 

Numair allows this sheerly because the look of surprise on Felix's face is so rarely  seen, even if it is gone as soon as it appears.

 

The Derp's colorful pink tongue slithers out of their mouth- too long, too controlled to be natural- and licks a long stripe up the Sealer's cheek in hello, leaving behind vaguely iridescent slobber and the Sealer just giggles- _giggles-_ hugging the elkrin-ish monstrosity tighter around the neck.

 

"Aww, I missed you Derpy! You haven't come around the homestead often- I was hoping to show you to Cally!" The Sealer says, finally releasing their hold on the derp to look back at Felix- face schooled into pained acceptance, couldn't Sorren's _kid_ at least be normal- and they smile widely, clearly pleased.

 

"You know my little derpy-poo?" Numair asks, calculating, and Felix knows that that tone means trouble.

 

"Oh! Well you see one day I was walking along the beach because this rune dragon I have, the Waffle Mother, wanted help looking for waffle irons that wash up on shore, and I found this really neat tin can! And I mean it's not a pet but it's neat so I put it in my wagon, and-"

 

Felix tunes out a little bit as the Elkrin-like monstrosity yawns, jaws stretching impossibly wide, like the gaping maw of teeth and void snapping shut with a disturbingly loud snap just behind the Sealer's head.

 

Numair tuts at the breach of etiquette and the pink creature has the decency to look embarrassed.

 

"... and that's how the Derp helped us win the war on waffles! I think the Waffle Mother wasn't happy with me, but I think she found a friend in Azara so it'll be okay!" The Sealer finishes, gesturing wildly to encompass the full gravity of the... war on waffles? Sounds like Willy's doing; Felix breathes deep and controlled, as he's learned to since he's been forced to be in Numair's presence for the past several centuries or so.

 

"That sounds wonderful! Felix and I will have to visit it- I'll plan our next outing around this war, it should be so fun!" Numair says, clearly delighted, and Felix knows that his bargained for hour of sleep is going out the window for the next week or so- though bribing the Sealer with pets to keep Numair off his back and let him sleep for at least four hours a night is glorious and he is not above continuing to do so and neither is the Sealer apparently- and Numair pets the Derp delicately on the head for their good work well done.

 

“Wait, the Derp’s your _kid,_ Numair?” The Sealer asks, eyes going wide with wonder, and if it were anyone else Numair would correct their enthusiasm but the Sealer is just so _earnest_ about it- they always are- and Numair hums in lieu of answer, thinking.

 

“I suppose that’s the technical term for it, yes. I _did_ bring them into this world, after all. Kitamore won’t miss the one soldier,” he muses, flickering in and out of existence a bit as he does so.

 

“Wait wait wait,” the Sealer says, words leaving them in a rush as they bounce on the heels of their feet in excitement, “Okay so Felix is my granddad-”

 

“I am not,” Felix interjects, and is promptly ignored.

 

“And you’re like my _step-granddad_ since you and Felix are a thing-”

 

_“We are not,”_ Felix hisses, much more firm this time, and the Sealer plows on as Numair shoots him a curious, calculating glance.

 

“So the derp is like my step-uncle!” They conclude with a whoop, hugging the creature around their cotton candy pink neck.

 

“The derp is not your step-uncle, Numair is _not_ your step-grandfather, and _we-”_ Felix gestures to the space between the floating _Ancient deity_ and he- “are not a _thing.”_

 

“Really?” The Sealer asks, confused, “but Willy said-”

 

“Willy was wrong. Willy is wrong about _lots of things,”_ Felix stresses, and Numair floats closer until he’s in Felix’s personal space and Felix refuses to look at him- the Ancient is suspiciously quiet and this always spells trouble- and Numair actually steps down onto the floor behind him rather than continuing to float.

 

“Sealer, you like opening doors, right?” Numair asks, and they nod wordlessly in answer, “Let the Derp show you around some.”

 

If nothing else, the Sealer knows a dismissal when they hear it and they scramble into the hallway, derp hot on their heels, door clicking shut resoundly behind them.

  
“It’s not nice to lie, Felix,” Numair says, voice echoing slightly with the power attached to it, and despite himself a shiver runs down his spine and judging by the huff of amused breath that brushes over his neck Numair _knows it-_ “I think you need another lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iDK I WAS GOING SOMEWHERE BUT WHERE
> 
> Bena inspired me with her fic and so I had to do a thing but ALAS I FAILED I'M SORRY BENA
> 
> Anyway chapter 4 I know I haven't finished chapter 3 this is why it's a drabble section shhhhhh don't worry about it


End file.
